The Simple Things
by TinaLynne
Summary: The team must band together when one of their own goes missing...
1. Taken

Disclaimers: The characters from Sue Thomas F.B. Eye are the property of Pax and Pebblehut. Lyrics are from Celine Dion's A New Day Has Come album

**Chapter 1: Taken**

_So suddenly so strange  
Life wakes you up  
Things change  
I've done my best  
I've served my call  
I thought I had it all_

Wednesday

Outside, the sun was shining, and people were hustling and bustling on what was a crisp spring morning in Washington, D.C. Jack sighed as he turned from the window and sat back down at his desk. The mood in the bullpen was decidedly less sunny. Looking over at her desk, Jack pictured her sitting there, working on her computer or writing a report. 

Sometimes she would look over at him and catch him watching her. She would give him a smile that was almost shy and go back to whatever it was she was doing. That was one of the things he loved about her. She was tough as nails, but she still had a vulnerable side, and she wasn't afraid to let him see it.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. "Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to startle you. Any news?" Bobby looked at him with anguish in his eyes. The same anguish Jack knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

"No. There's still been no sign of her," Jack replied. "It's been more than 24 hours now---I can't give up but..." his voice trailed off, and he swallowed.

He couldn't say it out loud. Couldn't acknowledge the fact that they may never see their friend and colleague again.

"No one is giving up, Jack. We're going to find her." Bobby's voice was firm and Jack knew that his friend meant what he said. They all felt so helpless even though they had all the manpower they could want out looking for her. 

Supporting each other and thinking positive was all that was going to get them through this and Jack knew that's exactly what she'd want them to do. Unfortunately all he could think about were the things he'd left unsaid. He'd always believed he'd find that perfect moment to tell her how he felt and now he was faced with the possibility that he might never get the chance. The last thing he'd wanted to do was mess things up between them and he'd thought he had all the time in the world to get it right.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, we'll call you if there's any news," Bobby suggested.

"No. I can't sleep. I need to work," Jack insisted firmly.

"Jack, when we find her she's going to need you and you're not going to be any good to her if you've had no sleep."

Jack managed a small smile at his friend and nodded. "You know, that's exactly the kind of thing she'd say to me if she were here."

"She's a smart lady." Bobby grinned at him and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Go home Jack."

"I'm gone." Jack grabbed his coat and left the bullpen, noting the subdued mood. A few people nodded at him sympathetically. It made him want to scream. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get out of there, to get away from it all. Maybe outside these walls it wouldn't hurt so much.

An hour later, after a shower and a bite to eat he felt a bit more human. He had been avoiding sleep, but his body begged for it, and he had to give in eventually. He just knew that she'd be in his dreams as she always was and when he woke up he'd have to remember all over again that she was gone. Part of his exhausted brain thought that maybe when he woke up it would all have been a bad dream. The events that had unfolded on Tuesday nothing but a nightmare worth forgetting...

_Tuesday afternoon_

"I've got to hand it to you, Thomas, your interrogation skills are becoming formidable."

"What can I say, I've got a way with people," Sue replied, looking somewhat surprised as she looked at the person who'd given her the compliment.

"Then again, you have learned from the best," Myles continued with a smirk. Sue shook her head and looked at Jack, who gave her a wink.

"Thanks, Myles. But Sue doesn't need any help from me, she manages just fine on her own." Sue grinned at him and then looked at Myles, anticipating his response.

"That she does. There weren't exactly any answers forthcoming when _you_ were the one leading the interrogation," Myles said to him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some drug lords who must be brought to justice."

"Go get-em Myles," Jack called after him. Sue looked at Jack with raised eyebrows as they continued down the hallway slowly, Myles' tall form disappearing from view.

"Myles does have a point. You didn't really get anywhere with the guy," she pointed out.

"I know, I know," Jack replied with a grin. "I've got to admit, you're definitely good at getting information out of some of these guys. Remember when I asked you to handle Howie, how you wanted some 'words of wisdom'?" Sue nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Then you instinctively knew how to handle him; you certainly didn't need any advice from me," Jack said, returning her smile with admiration in his brown eyes.

"Speaking of Howie, I forgot to tell you I got kind of a strange phone call from him this morning. All he said was that we should meet at our usual place and that he's got some news that could break a case wide open for us," Sue told him.

"Did he say which case?" Jack asked curiously.

"No. He was very...vague. He wants to meet this afternoon at three-o'clock. He wouldn't tell me anything else over the phone..." Sue shrugged her shoulders.

"That's odd. The fact that he wasn't specific with you doesn't really sit well with me. Maybe I should go with you," he suggested.

"Okay." Sue nodded. "If you want to. I'm sure Howie won't mind if you're there."

"I think it'll be good to see him, it's been awhile," Jack said, and Sue looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm just surprised you want to see Howie; I always thought he kind of got on your nerves," Sue replied.

"I've got to admit, Howie kind of grew on me--he's a good guy. He just...has a lot to say."

"That's an understatement. He means well though; he's got a kind heart," Sue insisted.

"I think if anyone can find the good in a person it's you, Sue. That's one of the things I love about you..." Jack stopped, realizing what he'd just said and smiled sheepishly. 

_Thank you_, Sue signed with a smile, taking the compliment in stride, though Jack could tell she was blushing a little. "I think I'm a pretty good judge of people, too, though I don't let my guard down with many. You're an exception Jack. I feel like I could tell you almost anything."

"Almost anything?" Jack asked her with raised eyebrows. Sue nodded at him, giving him a smile that was almost shy.

Jack felt like he could tell Sue almost anything too. What he couldn't tell her was that she was on his mind almost constantly; from the moment he woke up until he went to bed at night. He knew that if he told her, that it would change their relationship forever. Now just wasn't the right time. Their conversation ended as they reached the bullpen. Jack glanced at his watch. "It's two-o'clock now, so we should probably leave in about half an hour if we want to get there in time. That okay with you?"

_Perfect_, she signed back.

Jack circled the car around the block twice looking for a parking spot near Christie's Café, but they were having no luck. Sue looked at her watch. "It's almost three-o'clock; we're going to be late," she said with a frown. "Why don't you drop Levi and I out front and then go park the car. I'll get us a table and be there in time to meet Howie." Jack looked at her doubtfully. "I'll be fine," Sue insisted, grinning at him.

"Okay." Jack nodded. He pulled into the loading zone in front of the restaurant, and Sue got out of the car, opening the back door. Levi jumped out with his tail wagging. "I'll see you in a few minutes," Sue said, smiling at him.

"Hopefully I won't be long," he told her.

"Okay. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me." She smiled at him in a way that caused his stomach to do flip-flops.

"My pleasure. I'll see you soon." Sue nodded and closed the door. Jack pulled back into traffic and glanced back at her in his rearview mirror. She was putting the leash on Levi as he turned the corner, and then they disappeared from his sight.

Jack felt strange suddenly, as he realized that leaving her at the restaurant by herself defeated the whole purpose of going with her in the first place. He chided himself silently for being so paranoid as he found a parking spot and maneuvered the car into it. After all, Sue had met informants on her own before.

Five minutes later he was at the entrance to the café, scanning the room for Sue and Levi. He felt his body go cold as he realized they weren't there. He swallowed, telling himself to stay calm.

"Can I help you Sir?" The hostess, whose name badge read 'Vicki', approached Jack. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure...I'm looking for my friend. I just dropped her off a few minutes ago and now I don't see her."

"Well, what does she look like?" Vicki asked patiently.

"Umm...well, she's very pretty, with blonde hair past her shoulders...she had a golden retriever with her--they'd be kind of hard to miss." Jack tried to smile, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach that something had gone horribly wrong.

Vicki smiled gently at him. "Well, we don't allow dogs in here, sir, that's probably why you don't see them."

"You would have let her bring her dog in here. She's deaf, and he's her hearing dog," Jack explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry...do you want to wait here in case she shows up?"

Jack looked at his watch and saw it was ten after three. There was no sign of Howie either, and that was unusual. Howie was always early. "No thanks," Jack told her, taking out his badge. "I work for the FBI. I can't give you any specifics, but if you see anything out of the ordinary going on here please call me," Jack said, handing her his card.

Vicki's eyes widened as she listened to Jack. "Of course. I'll help any way I can. I hope you find her."

"So do I." Jack hurried out of Christie's and grabbed his cell, calling Garrett. He explained the situation as he walked back to his car, thinking that maybe for some reason Sue had decided not to go into the restaurant and was looking for him instead. Maybe he was overreacting, and she and Levi would be there at the car waiting for him.

His heart leapt as he spotted Levi's golden mane on the sidewalk nearby. Seconds later his hopes were dashed as he saw Levi's leash dragging on the ground, his owner nowhere to be found. "Oh, my God."

"Jack, what is it?" his boss asked him. "What's going on?"

"Levi!"

Levi looked up and ran over to him with a yelp. The big dog jumped up and began pawing Jack's legs, whining and barking.

Garret's loud voice was sounding in Jack's ear but he couldn't hear the words. All he knew right now was that Sue was missing, and he felt like his world was crashing down around him.

Six hours later, there had been no progress made in the search for Sue. Jack couldn't fathom how not one witness had come forward. How could a woman be abducted in broad daylight in the middle of a busy sidewalk? 

Whoever had taken her must have really had it planned out, otherwise Jack didn't see how she could have been taken without causing a commotion. If Levi had known Sue was in danger he would have barked and tried to defend her, yet no one, not even the workers or patrons in Christie's, remembered hearing or seeing anything.

Walking into the bullpen he saw Lucy at her desk, her eyes red from crying. Levi was there beside her, looking as depressed as Jack felt. "Luce, how are you holding up?" Jack asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not so good. I just got off the phone with David, I've been trying to reach him for hours to let him know what's going on, and he finally got my messages. He's beside himself." Lucy grabbed a tissue and blew her nose before she continued. "The worst was having to tell her parents. Her mother lost it on the phone, and when her dad came on I had to beg them to stay home." Jack closed his eyes, knowing the agony her parents must have been going through, not knowing where she was. "Jack, how could this have happened?" Lucy's voice broke into a sob, and Jack knelt down, giving her a hug. She cried on his shoulder for a moment before she pulled back, looking at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jack's own eyes were nearly overflowing with tears, and he almost lost control seeing Lucy's sadness. The question he kept asking himself was, _Jack, how could you have let this happen?_ "We're gonna find her, Luce. We have to." Jack's voice exuded a confidence that betrayed how he felt on the inside.

"Jack's right. Sue's strong, and she's going to hang in there until we can track her down." Myles came up behind Lucy with takeout in his hands. "I picked up some sandwiches since I'm sure no one has taken the time to eat." Tara, D and Bobby all looked up from the computer they were huddled around and came to grab a sandwich. As the group ate in silence Jack couldn't help but think of how dark and cold it was outside right now. Wherever Sue was, Jack prayed that she wasn't frightened or in any pain. Whoever had abducted her must have some kind of agenda... but what could it be? Jack felt so helpless, and more than that he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He should have been with her. If he had, none of this would have happened.

Lucy put down her sandwich and sat back in her chair, wiping at her tears with a tissue. "Lucy, you've got to eat," Tara told her gently. "You've only had one bite."

"I can't. I think I'm going to be sick." Lucy put her head in her hands, and Levi whined, laying his head in her lap, looking positively mournful. Lucy leaned down and gave him a hug. "I miss her too, Levi. I miss her too."

"If only Levi could talk," Jack said. "What would you tell us, buddy?" Levi looked up as Jack said his name and let out a whine.

"Let's face it, we don't have much to go on when our only witness walks on four legs," Myles said glumly.

"Look guys, there are going to be agents working around the clock to find her. And we _will_ find her," Dimitrius said firmly. "Right now I think we all need to go home, and try to get some sleep."

Jack shook his head. "As long as Sue's out there, I'm going to work. There's got to be some clue that we're missing, something that will lead us to her. I'm not going to stop until I find it." No one bothered to argue with Jack, the determination in his eyes was clear.

"I'm with Jack," Lucy said, and Tara nodded. "I need to feel like I'm helping somehow, and I can't do that if I'm at home tossing and turning."

"I care about her too, but I don't think we'll do this investigation any good if we pass out from exhaustion," D insisted.

"It's okay D, go home to Donna and the kids. None of us are going to fault you for wanting to be with your family, especially right now," Bobby told him. "If Darcy weren't out of town working on a story, I'd be with her. But she's not here, and the last thing I want to do is sit at home alone."

"I can't go home either. I can't stand the thought of being in our apartment right now, when Sue is God knows where." Lucy's voice choked up with her last words, and she suddenly bolted from her desk, heading for the door.


	2. A Break

**Chapter 2: A Break**

_So suddenly so strong  
My prejudice  
Was gone  
You needed me  
I found my place  
I'm different now  
These days..._

"I'll just go and make sure she's okay," Tara said, her eyes bright with tears as she followed Lucy out of the room. The guys watched in silence for a moment, all of them at a loss for words.

"I'm going to leave my phone on so please call if anything happens," D said, grabbing his coat and looking guilty for being the only one going home.

"No worries, mate. Just go home and give your wife a hug," Bobby told him. D nodded and gave Jack a pat on the back as he walked by him on his way out.

"This whole thing has such a surreal quality. It's like a bad dream," Myles muttered.

"It's a nightmare," Bobby agreed, polishing off his sandwich. "Still no sign of Howie Fines?"

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head as he balled up the wrapper from his sandwich and tossed it in the trash. "We've got word out to all of our snitches to look out for Howie, too. The call placed to Sue was definitely traced back to his cell phone but he's now MIA. I don't think he's behind this though."

"I don't either," Myles agreed. "At least, not by his own volition. There wouldn't be any way for Sue to really know who was on the other line. Someone could have been impersonating Howie to set her up." Myles shook his head angrily, the hopelessness of the situation written all over his face.

"I had a feeling something wasn't right, and I blew it," Jack muttered.

"Jack, she wasn't even alone for ten minutes, you had no possible way of knowing what was going to happen," Myles insisted.

"Who's to say that whoever has Sue wouldn't have taken her whether you were there or not? They were obviously determined and would have found an opportunity later if they hadn't had one today," Bobby added.

"I should have alerted other agents as soon as I suspected something wasn't right--I feel like an idiot. This could have been prevented...if she's hurt in any way..." Jack's eyes filled with tears, and he slammed his fist onto the desk. He put his head in his hands and couldn't help imagining all of the possible situations Sue might be finding herself in, none of them good.

Jack heard a bang, followed by the sound of the filing cabinet sliding open. Moments later a stack of files landed on the desk next to his head. He looked up to see Myles standing over him, looking very determined. "What is this?" Jack questioned.

"These are the files of some of the people Sue has helped to put away since she joined our team. We'll each take a stack and follow up on each person as well as their associates. Maybe the name of the game here is revenge." Jack nodded listlessly. He knew that Myles had a point, but he couldn't help but feel like there was a piece of the puzzle they were missing; something that was being overlooked.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Thursday_

"Sue!" Jack shot straight up in bed, the sound of Sue's screams still ringing in his ears. She had been calling his name, begging him to help her. He struggled to remember the dream, but it was already slipping away as the sunlight streamed through the window, forcing him awake. Rubbing his eyes, Jack looked at the clock and was shocked to realize it was late morning.

His mind was still foggy with sleep as he stumbled out of bed and went into the kitchen to put the coffee on. He was glad he'd been able to sleep, maybe it would give him the clarity of mind he needed right now. With no breaks in the case, it was hard to think positive, but he had to. He couldn't even consider the alternative.

The hours since she'd disappeared had really opened his eyes to how important she was to him. It was amazing the things you took for granted on a daily basis. He missed being able to make eye contact with her throughout the day, sharing her reactions to all the things that happened—big and small alike. 

He missed the dimple that would appear in her cheek when she smiled, seeing her play with Levi, spar with Myles or gossip with Lucy and Tara---just the simple things that he had never given a second thought until he didn't get to experience them anymore. And Jack wasn't the only one missing her. David had come into the office the day before to see if they were making any progress and Jack could tell that he hadn't been sleeping either.

Sue's relationship with David had always been a question mark in Jack's mind. He knew they were seeing each other and had been for a while but didn't know exactly how committed they were to each other. David had been noticeably absent on several occasions when Jack felt he should have been there for Sue.

He knew that David ran his own business and had gotten considerably busier as of late, often going out of town. Still, there was a small part of Jack that hoped the real reason for David's scarcity in Sue's life was that their relationship just wasn't that serious yet. He had to admit that he could see that they cared for each other, but it was difficult to tell how deep those feelings ran. When Sue focused her soulful eyes on Jack there was something there that was missing when she looked at David. Then again, maybe he was only seeing what he wanted to see. Since he and Allie had decided to break things off for good Jack had been able to define his feelings for Sue with even more clarity.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" David had asked Jack, almost pleading with him. "I need to do something."

"We're on it; we're doing everything we can." Jack tried to put aside any feelings of jealousy he had for David, imagining that the guy must feel even more helpless than Jack did. After all, Jack was involved in the investigation while all David could do was watch from the sidelines. Of course, David was free of the guilt that Jack felt over the fact that Sue was missing in the first place.

Lucy approached them and put a hand on David's arm. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if there was some way for me to lend a hand...to help you guys find her."

"That's sweet of you...I wish there was something you could do, but honestly, we're covering all the bases. There are a couple of leads that are being followed up on, but no news yet. We aren't giving up hope though." Lucy had swallowed, looking teary-eyed again.

David squeezed her hand and gave her a hug. "Thanks for the update, Lucy. I guess I should go." David nodded at Jack as Lucy walked with him to the door. Jack had watched him leave, suddenly feeling that he had no right to the emotions he felt for Sue. At least David was willing to step up and tell Sue how he felt instead of taking the coward's way out...

Jack was pulled out of the memory by the sound of the phone ringing, jarring him back to the present. He answered it, his heart pounding with anticipation.

"Jack, it's Tara. We've found Howie."

He'd been admitted to the hospital on Tuesday evening, as a John Doe. Someone had found him huddled beside a dumpster in an alleyway only a couple of blocks away from Christie's. He had been beaten unconscious and didn't' have any identification on him. One hour ago he'd woken up and told the nurses who he was and that he needed to speak to Jack Hudson at the FBI. Jack and Bobby looked at Howie's black and blue face as he lay in the hospital bed.

Howie looked back at them through his one good eye--his other eye was still swollen shut. "Hey guys," he said, avoiding making any real eye contact with either of them. "Any news on Sue?" he asked hopefully.

"No. So if you know where she is then you need to tell us," Bobby snapped.

"I don't know," Howie said, shaking his head and then groaning. "I've got a pretty good idea who's got her, though."

"Who?" Jack looked at him, the desperation written all over his face. If Howie hadn't been lying in a hospital bed, Jack would have had to fight the urge to grab him by the collar and shake him. As it was now, he was tempted...Howie was moaning and groaning, and Jack could feel time slipping away...

"Howie, spit it out, man!" Bobby said, raising his voice and looking at Jack in exasperation.

"Carl Lamont," Howie muttered.

"Who?" Bobby asked, shaking his head.

"Carl Lamont," Jack repeated. "I helped put him in prison for drug smuggling a few years ago. He must be out on parole. How do you know him, Howie? What does he want with Sue?"

"He's a friend of a friend," Howie replied. "He's been hanging around lately, told me he was trying to get away from a life of crime, like I had. He'd found out some guys he knew were going to be moving large shipments of illegal drugs and told me he wanted to make sure they didn't get away with it. He didn't just want to make an anonymous call to the cops, though. He wanted to make sure that his story was taken seriously."

"So you told him you were an FBI informant," Jack said angrily.

"No way. I'm not that dense. Howie Fines would never betray the FBI, especially not Sue." Howie's face crumpled for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure and continued. "I told him that there was someone we could talk to who would make sure that his story reached the right people. I mentioned that she was a woman and she was deaf, and suddenly he wanted to come along with me."

"Where's Sue? What has he done with her?" Jack demanded, all of the memories of Lamont were coming back to him, and the thought of Sue being held by him made him sick.

"He grabbed her outside the restaurant, flashed a gun in her face and then stuck it in her back, forcing her into his van. It all happened so fast that I don't even think Levi realized Sue was in danger until she was in the van. He started to whine, and I yelled at him to run away---I was afraid he would just make things worse if he started barking. Then two of Carl's thugs came out of nowhere. They dragged me into the alley and knocked me around. I had no idea any of this would happen, honest," Howie said.

"I'm sure you didn't Howie," Jack assured him. He had some understanding of what a master manipulator Lamont could be, and he knew that Howie wouldn't have purposely led him to Sue. But what could Lamont possibly want with her?

An hour later, the gang stood in the bullpen watching Garrett give a statement to the press, requesting anyone who had information on the whereabouts of Sue Thomas or Howie Fines to contact the FBI. Hopefully Lamont would see it and think he'd succeeded in eliminating Howie from the equation. If he still believed that no one knew he was the one who had Sue, then maybe he would finally make contact, feeling content with his anonymity. Or he would make a mistake, and they would grab him the second he did.

"We're going to get him," Jack said out loud. 

Lucy looked at him, biting her bottom lip as she held back her tears. "What do you think he wants with her, Jack? Sue never busted Lamont. She doesn't even know him."

"No, but I did. I think we were right to think this was revenge, but instead of revenge against Sue, I think it's revenge against me." As Jack said it aloud, it suddenly made sense. If Lamont wanted to use someone to get to him, Sue was a good choice. They spent a lot of time together when they were working and often went out for lunch or dinner together. The two had been mistaken for a couple on a number of occasions, so if Lamont had been watching Jack he may have just assumed that Sue was his girlfriend.

"So Lamont is using Sue to get to you...I wonder why he hasn't made contact yet?" Myles commented thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing that he's playing games with us, the not knowing where Sue's at is his way of torturing us," Jack replied. What Jack was really afraid of was the torture he could be inflicting on Sue. He clenched his jaw as he forced himself to stop imagining what she may be going through.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" Tara asked softly, voicing what no one had dared to say aloud.

"I don't know Tara; I hope not. He's definitely got a violent personality, but all of the violence on his record stems from shoot-outs involving drugs. It's hard to say what he'll do in a situation like this," Myles answered, when Jack didn't show any indication of responding.

"Right now we've got agents on his home, his work and all of his known associates. Anything unusual and we're on it," Dimitrius assured them.

Everyone's spirits had picked up since the break in the case. They were still worried about Sue, but at least now they had something to go on---some hope that they were a step closer to finding her. Jack walked back to his desk and began to pore over all of the case files involving Lamont. He needed to get into the guy's head and figure out what his next move might be.

Three years ago, Jack had led the investigation that ended in a drug bust, incriminating Carl Lamont and two of his drug smuggling buddies. Lamont had given chase, forcing Jack to shoot him in the leg. Despite his less than stellar criminal record, it turned out Carl Lamont was a family man, with a wife and baby daughter. When he had been sentenced to five years in prison Lamont had openly threatened Jack in the courtroom, but that fact had never caused Jack to lose any sleep.

It's not like he hadn't had other criminals make idle threats before...he hadn't given Lamont a thought since that bust years ago. And now Lamont was coming back to haunt him, and by taking Sue, he was making good on his threat. Jack just prayed that they'd get another break soon. Sue's life may depend on it.

"Jack, wake up. There's been some news." Jack woke up to the sound of D's voice in his ear. He sat up quickly in his chair, immediately awake as the meaning of the words washed over him.

"What news?" he demanded.

"There was a sighting of Lamont, we've got agents tailing him now--hopefully wherever he goes he will lead us to Sue," D replied.

"I need to be there," Jack said, grabbing his coat.

D put a hand on his shoulder. "You're too close to this one Jack---we can't know what they're going to find. I think you should stay here."

"I need to be there. She's been missing for more than two days; I have to be there for her," Jack insisted. 

D saw the look in his friend's eyes and knew he wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay but you need to be in the background Jack."

"Whatever. Let's go," Jack told him, putting on his coat as he ran out the door.

Jack was like a man possessed as he stared at the house Lamont had entered just ten minutes before. He felt like his whole body was thrumming with adrenaline---it was all he could do to stop himself from going and breaking the door down to get to Sue. They had the house surrounded, and from what they could tell from the outside, Lamont was alone in the house. There was no sign of an accomplice but no sign of Sue either.

"We're going in, Jack," Myles said, coming up beside him. "We can clearly see Lamont, and Sue isn't with him. We're not going to waste any more time."

"You're going to need to hang back until we're clear, okay?" D told Jack, looking straight into his eyes.

"Got it." Jack nodded and turned his gaze back to the house. Agents knocked down the door, catching Lamont completely off guard. Within seconds they'd ascertained he was indeed without an accomplice. Jack raced toward the house, following D and Bobby inside.

"Agent Hudson. I knew I'd be seeing you eventually. What took you so long?" Lamont sneered at him.

Bobby put his hand on Jack's arm. Jack nodded at him. He was going to keep his cool. As much as he'd love to pound Lamont's face into the carpet, he knew that wouldn't help Sue. "Where is she?" Jack asked through clenched teeth.

"Who?" Lamont asked, feigning ignorance. Jack turned away from him with a look of disgust, joining the other agents as they combed the house.

"You know who, you maggot," Myles said, inching closer to Lamont until they were face to face. "If you've hurt her in any way, shape or form, you're going to pay. I wouldn't want to be the one cleaning up that mess, if you get my meaning." Lamont glared at Myles without an ounce of remorse.

"I think we've got something here!" Bobby called from a bedroom. Jack ran into the room, four other agents on his heels. Bobby had pulled up the area rug, revealing a trap door hidden in the floorboards.

Together, he and Jack pulled open the heavy trap door and found themselves looking down into a tiny room. Staring into the dimly lit space, Jack let out a gasp, his eyes filling with tears.


	3. Safe & Sound

**Chapter 3: Safe and Sound**

_Now the greatest reward  
Is the light in your eyes  
The sound of your voice  
And the touch of your hand  
You made me who I am_

"Jack, is that really you?" The worried look on her face was replaced by one of relief, mixed with happiness and disbelief. Jack's own relief was overwhelming. Sue looked tired and little rumpled, but she was alive. Jack lowered himself down, and Sue threw herself into his arms, sobbing against his shoulder.

He held her tightly, softly stroking her hair as she cried. He shed a few tears of his own; it felt so good to hold her and know that she was okay. As Sue's sobs began to subside Jack pulled away from her a little, gently cupping her face in his hands so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jack demanded softly.

"I'm okay," Sue replied with a nod. "I'm just a bit weak; I haven't had much to eat or drink, and...no, no he didn't hurt me. I'm okay."

He pulled her against him again for another hug before he led her to the opening. Myles offered her his hand to help her out, and Jack followed closely behind. What followed was a chorus of hugs, and a phone call to Lucy and Tara during which much cheering could be heard in the background. Jack put his arm around Sue, leading her outside, where an ambulance was waiting to take her to the hospital so she could get checked over.

"I don't need to go the hospital, really. I'm okay," Sue insisted, as the ambulance attendant indicated she lay on the stretcher. She looked at Jack for support.

"You need to get checked out by a doctor Sue," he told her. "But if you want, I can take you to the hospital myself."

She nodded, looking relieved. "I really would prefer that, thanks."

"Your wish is my command," Jack replied, smiling at her. It was true, Sue could have asked for anything at this point, and he would have walked on nails to get it for her. Sue smiled weakly at him as the ambulance attendant took her vitals and then gave the ok for Jack to take her.

As they were walking to the car they passed by Lamont sitting in the back of a squad car. He leered as they walked by, and Jack instinctively put his arm around her, feeling protective.

She saw the look of concern on his face. "I really am fine, Jack. I'm just tired and hungry and need to get away from here...I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," Sue said as they got into his car.

"I don't blame you, you've been through a lot, but I still want you to see a doctor, okay?" Sue nodded and then turned away from him, looking out the window.

Jack focused on the road, understanding that she wasn't in the mood to talk. He was so elated to have her sitting beside him, safe and sound. Talking could happen later, when she was ready to give a statement. Right now they had to make sure that Lamont hadn't harmed her in any way. He glanced over at her, still studying the scenery flying by them, and he wondered exactly what had happened to her.

Reaching over, he took her hand, and she looked at him, managing a tiny smile. "I'm so glad you're okay Sue, these past couple of days have been hell." 

Sue nodded, her dark eyes filling with tears. "Yeah. They really have." She looked away from him again but held onto his hand with both of hers. Jack could see there was obviously something she wasn't telling him. Whatever it was, he vowed to be there for her. It was the least he could do.

When Sue emerged from the examining room Lucy, Tara and Levi were all in the waiting room with Jack. Jack thought she looked very pale and wondered what had gone on inside. Now wasn't the time to talk about it though, as Lucy let out a shriek of excitement upon seeing her friend. Lucy and Sue both started crying as they hugged each other. Jack and Tara exchanged grins as they watched the roommates reunite. Tara moved in for a hug when Lucy finally let go of Sue, while Levi barked and was literally running in circles trying to get near her. 

"I missed you so much Sue--I was so worried!" Lucy cried, smiling as Levi nearly knocked Sue over as he jumped on her excitedly.

"We all were," Tara said, signing as she spoke. "And you're going to be getting a call from your parents soon--I called them as soon as we found out you were safe, and your mother cried with relief on the phone."

Sue smiled at all three of them and knelt down to stroke Levi's soft fur, grinning as he planted a dog-kiss on her cheek. _Thank you_, she signed. "And I want to thank all of you for what you did. The whole time I kept praying that you would find me. I forced myself not to give up hope."

"We wouldn't give up either," Jack told her. "I refused to believe that this would end any other way."

"I'm glad it's over. Now all I want to do is go home," Sue said, looking at Lucy hopefully.

"I'm ready anytime you are," Lucy replied.

As much as Jack didn't want to let Sue out of his sight, he knew she needed to go home and get some rest. She'd been through so much, and tomorrow would be a big day---she'd have to relive the two days she'd been held captive when she gave her statement.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Get some rest," Jack said to Sue, putting a hand on her arm. She nodded and took a deep breath. He could tell she was fighting off tears again and wished he could take away her pain. He pulled her into a hug and closed his eyes for a moment, not caring that Tara and Lucy were watching. It felt so wonderful to have her in his arms---especially since less than two hours ago he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again.

Jack's eyes opened as he felt Sue pull away from him suddenly. He looked at her face to find her gaze fixed on something behind him. He turned around just in time to see David enfolding Sue in his arms. Jack's heart fell as he watched the two of them embrace and knew at that moment that he wouldn't be the one she would turn to for comfort and support while she was recovering from this ordeal. She had a boyfriend who obviously cared about her. As he watched them exchange a tearful kiss he had to admit that she appeared to return those feelings.

_Just be thankful she's back_, Jack thought to himself, feeling very selfish and silly at the jealous thoughts going through his mind as he watched Sue and David embrace. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable watching them and turned his gaze toward Lucy and Tara. They were watching the couple with smiles on their faces that faded slightly when they both saw Jack looking at them.

"Is she really okay? Did she tell you what happened?" Lucy asked Jack quietly.

"She insists she's okay, but she won't talk about it yet. I didn't push her since I know she's going to have to give a statement tomorrow. But if he hurt her..." Jack shook his head, not finishing the sentence. Glancing at Sue and David still holding each other, speaking in soft tones, Jack realized he needed to get out of there.

"Hopefully all he did was kidnap her," Tara commented. "Not that being kidnapped isn't bad enough," she added hastily.

David finally released Sue from the hug and turned to Jack, Lucy and Tara. "Thank you for finding her. I know you all worked really hard, and I'm so grateful for that," he said, smiling widely at Sue.

"Sue's important to all of us; we weren't going to give up until she was back, safe and sound," Jack replied, meeting Sue's eyes as he spoke. She smiled gratefully at him as David held her by his side, an arm around her waist. "Look, I've got to go but I'll see you all tomorrow. I'm glad you're back Sue," he told her, quickly walking by them and out the door before anyone could say anything besides goodnight.

The whole time she'd been gone he'd kept thinking that maybe when she was back he'd finally be able to tell her how he felt about her. He knew now that it would be pointless. As long as he knew Sue was happy he wasn't about to interfere, no wonder how painful it was for him to see her with David.

_Friday_

Jack and Sue sat side-by-side on her sofa, steaming cups of hot chocolate on the table in front of them, and Levi lying at their feet. Jack smiled at her, thinking that there was no place he'd rather be than right here with her. Sue had come into the bullpen after she'd finished giving her statement that morning, ready to return to work. Jack had taken her aside, insisting that she go home, and Sue had admitted that she hated the idea of being alone in the apartment while Lucy worked.

David had to work as well, and Jack had thought to himself that if Sue were with him, he would drop everything to be with her right now. He couldn't understand why David hadn't done the same. It also made him question again, how close the two really were. Seeing how tired she still was and how close to tears she appeared to be, Jack knew she shouldn't be alone.

Lucy would have left work early but had a pile of work to deal with that she'd been putting off while Sue was missing; Jack on the other hand, had nothing on the go that he couldn't pass off to another agent for the rest of the day.

"Thanks for coming with me, Jack," Sue said with a grateful smile. "I just don't feel like being alone quite yet."

"Not a problem. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours; it's going to take you a bit of time to get over this. No one expects you to just bounce back, especially not me." Jack touched her hand for a moment, wishing he could put into words all of what he was feeling right now. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't stop it from happening to you, Sue."

"It's not your fault. How can you think that?" Sue asked in disbelief.

Jack knew that nothing she said would take away the fact that he felt partially responsible for this whole thing. "If I had just insisted you come with me to park the car and if--"

"We can go on forever with the what ifs Jack, and it won't change a thing. I really think things happen for a reason...though I haven't figured out a reason for this one yet," she said with a touch of despair her voice.

"I can't think of a good reason either," Jack agreed, trying to keep the worry he felt for her out of his voice. "I did learn something from it, though."

"What?" Sue tilted her head slightly in curiosity as she watched him, waiting for his answer.

"Never to take anyone for granted. It's so easy to forget to appreciate what you have until you don't have it anymore. I also need to be more open with my feelings instead of keeping them inside," he admitted. Sue smiled at him, nodding. "You're important to me Sue, and I can't imagine life without you." Jack looked into her eyes and saw so much emotion looking back at him.

"I feel the same way, Jack. Thinking about you and everyone else I care about is what helped get me through, especially when I thought I might never see you again." Jack wondered what she was thinking as she looked into his eyes, and he fought the overwhelming urge to pull her close and kiss her. 

Forcing himself to break eye contact for a moment, he realized he really needed to focus---this time was about her, recovering from whatever Lamont had put her through. Not about the way he was feeling right now.

"I tried to think positive the entire time but it was hard," Sue admitted softly. "When he first grabbed me on the street and I saw his gun, I was sure I was going to die."

Jack took her hand, seeing the expression of fear on her features. "What happened after that?" he asked softly.

"After he forced me into the van I begged him to let me go and asked him what he wanted. He tied my hands behind my back, and then he told me to shut up and stay put. He said that if I did exactly as I was told that I wouldn't get hurt. I asked him again what he wanted, but he wouldn't answer."

Jack again felt an overwhelming guilt--and wondered if she even knew she was taken to get to him. Sue took a deep breath before she continued, and Jack could tell she was fighting to stay calm.

"After he tied me up he put a blindfold on me." Jack held both of her hands in his, his hatred for Lamont growing steadily. "Up until then I'd been trying not to reveal the fact that I'm deaf, but when he covered my eyes I had no idea where he was or what he was doing. It wasn't until I felt the vibrations that I knew we were moving." Sue pulled one of her hands out of his and reached for her hot chocolate, slowly taking a sip.

Jack patiently waited for her to continue, almost afraid to hear what came next. "If you're not ready to talk about it yet, I understand," he told her, signing as he spoke.

"No, it's okay," Sue insisted, taking another sip of the hot chocolate. She placed the mug back on the table and leaned back against the couch, continuing. "Even though I don't want to remember how I felt, I know I'm safe here with you. I need to do this." She looked very determined, and Jack admired her for that. Whatever she'd endured had taken its toll but she was still so strong.

"You are safe," he said, nodding and taking her hands again, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm here for you, okay? You can tell me anything."

Sue nodded, smiling softly. _Thank you_, she signed, then closed her eyes for a moment before she continued to speak. "While I was sitting there on the floor of that van just feeling the vibrations as we drove, I lost track of time. Once the van stopped moving all I could do was wait for whatever was going to happen next. Not long after we stopped, Lamont grabbed me around the waist."

Sue put a hand over her heart. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack, my heart was beating so fast. I think I screamed, and I know I asked him again to let me go. He dragged me out of the van and then walked behind me, holding my hands behind my back and pushing me forward. We weren't walking for very long when suddenly the air became warmer, and I knew we must be someplace inside. When we got to the little room where you found me he took off the blindfold, and I felt so relieved to be able to see again."

Jack couldn't even imagine what it must have been like. Lamont knew Sue was deaf so taking away her sight was just a way for him to torture her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he told her. "I know that doesn't make it any easier though."

"I guess the main thing is that I made it through," Sue said softly. Jack nodded. "There was a bathroom attached to the room, and he even had a little fridge with food in it. I just felt so confused, I knew I'd never met him before, but it seemed like he'd planned this all out. It didn't seem like a random kidnapping."

"Do you know why he kidnapped you?" Jack asked her.

"I was told that the FBI busted him a few years back and that he wanted revenge," Sue replied. "No one gave me any specifics when I asked about it this morning, though."

"I was leading the investigation against him when he was busted. I helped put him in prison," Jack told her, looking into her eyes.

A look of realization came across Sue's features. "So he used me to try and get to you?" she asked softly.

"Apparently he's been watching me for awhile and figured out that you and I are close. I'm not sure what he was planning, but taking you was a way to get revenge on me," he replied.

"I knew it was personal somehow. That explains a lot," Sue said. She bit her lip and looked at Jack, on the verge of tears again.

"What did he do?" Jack asked her. Sue just looked at him for a moment as she tried to stay composed. He had a sick feeling in his stomach that the worst was yet to come.

"He untied my hands and then left me in the room---it was dark except for a tiny night light. I curled up on the bed and tried to stay alert so I could watch for his return. I guess I just couldn't' keep my eyes open though because the next thing I remember is waking up in the pitch black. And he was there." Sue closed her eyes for a moment, shuddering as she remembered. Her eyes overflowed, and her cheeks were wet with tears when she opened her eyes to look at him again.

He unsuccessfully fought off tears of his own and reached over to gently stroke her cheek. The pain in her eyes was clear, and Jack's mind reeled at the possibility of what may have happened next. If what Sue told him next was as bad as what he feared, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. "If he hurt you I'll kill him myself." Jack immediately regretted his overly chivalrous statement, but it was honestly the way he felt. If Lamont had hurt this wonderful, beautiful woman to get to him, then Jack would make sure he never saw the light of day again.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

_You trusted me to grow  
I gave my heart  
To show  
There's nothing more  
I cherish more  
I stand by you  
For sure_

Sue smiled through her tears, reaching up to cover the hand that gently stroked her cheek. "I appreciate your support Jack but it's okay. I told you that I'm fine; he really didn't hurt me. I was just so scared he would, and it's painful to remember the way it felt."

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, but the concern he felt for her was written all over his face. "I'm so glad to hear that he didn't hurt you. But obviously he did something; I can see how upset you are."

"He did but it's not what you think," she said softly.

"Please, tell me. Put my mind at ease," he pleaded.

Sue nodded. "When I woke up I could feel him on the bed, laying behind me. He was holding me around the waist, and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I was petrified, and I was sure he was going to rape me." Her voice choked up a little, and Jack took her hands in his again, looking into her eyes as she continued.

"I tried to stay still and pretend I was asleep, but I think he knew I was awake, and I could feel his lips on the back of my neck. His hands were all over me." Jack felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine as she described what had happened. "I started to cry and begged him to stop, to just let me go. It was all I could do. I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. His hands started to go under my clothes, and I tried to prepare myself for what was going to happen, praying it would be over soon."

Sue was crying again as she remembered, and Jack handed her a tissue so she could wipe away her tears. "It was the worst feeling I've ever had, Jack. I just felt so helpless," she said, shaking her head. "It made me angry that there was nothing I could do. I just kept telling him to stop. Begging him. Then all of a sudden he stopped touching me and moved off the bed. Then he left me in the dark."

"Thank God he did." Jack put his arm around her, rubbing her back as she wiped away more tears. The fact that Lamont had even touched her killed him, but at least he had backed off without taking it any further. It was odd though, Jack wondered why he had changed his mind and left her alone. 

"Yes. God was definitely watching over me. I know I'm lucky that he stopped when he did. After that happened I only saw him two more times before you found me---he didn't touch me again, though."

"Did he talk to you at all, tell you why he'd taken you?"

"Only a little bit," Sue replied. "He said that he took me to show someone how it felt to lose what's most important. That this person deserved to know how Lamont himself had been feeling for the last three years. He wouldn't mention any names, though. I didn't realize it was you he was talking about." 

_Of course, why would she_? Jack thought. It's not like the two of them were an item. Yet somehow, Lamont had assumed right and had observed something that wasn't even clear to Sue. "Apparently while Lamont was in prison his wife divorced him and he hasn't seen her or their daughter since he went in," Jack explained. "He said in his confession that he'd been angry with me the whole time he'd been locked up. When he saw us together he thought taking you would be the perfect revenge. Now do you see why I feel partly responsible for this?"

"Please don't blame yourself. No one is to blame for this except Lamont," Sue insisted.

"Well, we're going to make sure he goes to jail for a long time," Jack assured her. "He may not have hurt you physically but to lock you in a dark room so that you can't hear or see is just cruel," he said, his brown eyes flashing.

"It was bad," Sue agreed. "I prayed a lot, and I just tried to stay focused on my family and friends. I definitely had a lot of time to think about my life." She was looking into his eyes with such intensity for a moment, and then suddenly she looked away.

Jack reached over, gently touching her chin, and she looked up, her eyes meeting his again. "What is it, Sue?"

"It's nothing," Sue replied, then she sighed and continued. "It's just funny how it always seems like you've got all the time in the world---going through this reminded me that anything can happen at anytime." She looked meaningfully into his eyes as she spoke. "A few things became very clear to me while I was alone in that room." Sue averted her eyes again, and Jack wondered what she could possibly be referring to.

His heart fell as he saw the faraway look on her face. Suddenly Jack was sure that despite how close he felt to her right now, he was not the man in her thoughts. Sue's hands were folded in her lap, and Jack touched them again to get her attention.

"What became clear?" he asked, signing and speaking.

Sue looked at him, doubt clouding her features and then stared at her hands for a moment, hesitating to answer. "I've been unsure for a while about where my relationship with David was going, and when I had all that time alone to think about it, I realized what I really wanted. I've just been too scared to do what needed to be done," she finally said.

"David's a lucky guy," Jack said, and then he was the one looking away. He could feel his face getting warmer, and he realized he'd been a fool to think she wanted to be with him when obviously she was happy with David.

"David's a _great_ guy." Sue said, putting a hand on top of his. Jack forced himself to look at her and saw that her eyes were shining with tears again, but this time she was smiling. "But I don't feel the same way around him as I do when I'm with you." Jack was momentarily speechless and just looked at her with raised eyebrows. She laughed softly at his reaction.

"Okay, that's not what I was expecting you to say. Not that it doesn't make me very happy to hear you say it," he said, feeling like his face was about to crack in two, he was smiling so widely.

"You've always been special to me, Jack, but when I was alone in that room, afraid that I might not come out of it, you were in my thoughts almost constantly. The idea that I might never be able to tell you how I feel was unbearable," Sue admitted.

"I felt the same way the whole time you were missing. You're an incredible person, and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. If you hadn't mistakenly walked into my office that day..." Jack's voice trailed off; he didn't even like to think about how his life would be if she hadn't walked into it that day.

"I bet we would have met some other way," Sue said, nodding. "I think we were meant to meet."

"I think you're right," Jack responded. "Still, when you and Levi walked out of the room that day I had this overwhelming urge to run after you and ask you to dinner, but I told myself that it was silly. I mean, we'd just met...but there was just something about you."

"I guess I made quite the first impression; I was pretty worked up over my new job." She laughed softly, remembering how she'd taken out her frustration on Jack.

"You had a quite the fire in your eyes; I thought you were beautiful. You still are beautiful." Jack smiled at the soft blush that appeared on her cheeks. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all morning and wanted to kick myself for letting you walk out of there."

"So, it was no coincidence that you found me at lunch that day?" Sue asked, eyeing him with an amused expression.

"Well...I was betting you would be taking lunch there, since you were new to the bureau, but obviously I didn't know for sure. I'm really glad you were, though." He squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him.

"So am I," Sue said. Jack felt overwhelmed with everything she had told him and all of the emotions he was feeling as a result. First relief at finding out Lamont hadn't hurt her, then shock and happiness as he realized she had feelings for him, too.

They had so much to talk about, but Sue looked exhausted, and Jack knew that with all that had happened in the last few days, now wasn't the time to make any decisions about where things would go from here.

"Meeting you that day changed my life," she told him softly.

"It changed mine, too, definitely for the better," he said with an affectionate smile. Sue looked like she was going to cry again and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back fiercely, trying to forget how he'd felt while she was missing and instead thought about how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms again. Sue sighed, and Jack felt her relax in his arms. He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair and wished he could somehow freeze this moment, what seemed like a perfect moment in time.

Sue pulled away from him suddenly just as Jack heard the front door close. He noticed Levi had put his paw on Sue's leg, letting her know that Lucy was home. They locked eyes for a moment, and Jack saw slight disappointment on Sue's face that he was sure mirrored his own.

Lucy walked into the room, eyed the two of them with a sort of suspicious amusement and then smiled brightly, almost as though she had been privy the conversation they had just shared.

"Hey you two," Lucy said brightly. "I managed to get out of there earlier than I thought, so I brought us some food." She was carrying bags of Chinese takeout, and Jack felt his stomach grumble as the smell of the food hit his nostrils.

"Smells good," Sue commented, smiling at their friend as she and Jack rose to their feet.

"Well, I know it's your favorite, and I figured you could use some yummy food right now. You seem to be doing better though, how was your afternoon?" Lucy asked, sounding relieved.

"I'm doing okay. We had a good talk," Sue replied, glancing at Jack with a smile. "I think it really helped me to talk about it with someone I trust."

"I'm glad. And you know we can talk until the wee hours tonight if you need to. I'm here for you, too." Lucy gave Sue a hug.

"I know, thanks Lucy," Sue said when they'd pulled apart. She turned to Jack. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Starving," he replied, rubbing his tummy. "Do you even have to ask? Let's eat."

They both giggled at him, and the three of them went to work unloading the food onto the table. As they ate Lucy filled them in on some of what they'd missed at work that day, including the office gossip. Now that Sue was back Lucy had returned to her normal, boisterous self.

"Tara and Stanley are going out tonight, dinner and a movie," she told them, then sighed dreamily. "It sounded so romantic when Tara was telling me about it---I just knew things would work out with those two..."

Jack smiled at Sue, rolling his eyes, and she grinned back at him. Lucy didn't miss the exchange and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, gazing suspiciously at both of them.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jack replied. "I just get a kick out of how much you enjoy playing matchmaker." 

"Well I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself," Lucy declared. "I know a good match when I see one." She eyed the two of them with a big smile on her face and took a bite of her food. If Lucy had known what Jack and Sue had been discussing before she'd come home she would likely have been feeling pretty smug at the moment. Lucy hadn't been very subtle in the past in her efforts to get the two of them together--she'd be thrilled to know that they weren't going to fight their feelings any longer.

"We went to visit Howie today, after we left the office," Sue said, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh good. How's he doing?" Lucy asked, between mouthfuls.

"A lot better," Jack supplied. "He's being released in the morning. His doctor said he's pretty lucky to come out of this as quickly as he has."

"I still don't understand why Lamont involved Howie in this," Sue said, shaking her head. "When I met him outside the restaurant that day I could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. Then a split second later Lamont was forcing me into the van."

"That scumbag has a lot he's going to have to answer for," Jack muttered under his breath.

Sue shook her head, a confused expression on her face. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"No, I'm sorry--I was mumbling. I just said that Lamont has a lot to answer for." Jack was planning on getting some of those answers out of Lamont very soon. Sue and Lucy both eyed him curiously, but Jack knew he couldn't get into it with them, not while the feelings were so raw. They would probably try and talk him out of going to see Lamont, thinking he may lose his temper...it wasn't far from the truth either. Jack was determined to get answers one way or another.

When it came to someone he cared about deeply, he wasn't about to mess around. He needed to be sure Lamont wasn't going to have someone else carry out his vendetta against Jack while he was back behind bars.

_You OK_? Sue signed, when his eyes met hers again.

He nodded with a smile, trying to hide his inner turmoil. She could read him well and didn't look convinced. "I should probably get going, though. I've got a few things to take care of tonight. Plus, I'm going into the office early tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday, and I'm sure they can manage without you. There aren't any big cases on the go, right?" Sue pointed out.

"I wasn't planning on working all day but I'm going to make an appearance...unless you need me for something?" Jack asked, trying to keep a neutral expression for Lucy's benefit.

Lucy was grinning broadly as she watched the exchange.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could do lunch...or something," Sue said hesitantly. "If you think you'll be done by then."

"Sounds great. Why don't I pick you up around 11:30---okay if I choose the restaurant?" Jack asked her.

_Deal_, Sue signed with a nod. Lucy chuckled softly to herself as she stood up, clearing the table of empty containers. Jack chose to ignore her reaction, knowing that she and Sue would probably be discussing things after he left. He'd happily stay out of that discussion for now and leave the women to their girl-talk. In a way, he was glad that they'd have something to distract them from the topic of Sue's kidnapping, even if the distraction happened to be Jack himself.

Once the three of them finished clearing the table Jack said good-bye to Lucy, thanking her for dinner, and then Sue walked with him to the door.

"Thanks for the shoulder, Jack. It means a lot just knowing that you're here for me."

"Always," Jack replied, pulling her into a hug. He suddenly felt greedy, wishing he could stay and just hold her like this all night. It wasn't possible though, he had something he needed to take care of, plus he knew that she and Lucy needed to spend some time together too.

_It would hardly be fair of me to try and keep her all to myself_, he thought with a smile. Jack loosened his grip on her but kept one arm around her waist. With his other hand he reached over, gently brushing aside her bangs, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

When Jack backed away from her she had a look of surprise on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a look of happiness. She didn't say anything, though, just reached over and took his hand in hers. The look in her eyes said more than enough.

He smiled at her, loving the fact of how natural it felt to hold her hand. "Call me if you need anything, okay? Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow for our lunch date."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it," Sue replied. Jack grinned at her, giving her hand a squeeze before he let go. They both said goodnight, and as Jack walked away from the apartment he knew what he would be thinking about when he went to question Lamont. He would be picturing how happy Sue had looked seconds ago---so young, strong, and beautiful. She was so full of life. He was going to make sure Lamont never put that life, or any other, danger again.


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5: First Date**

_So suddenly it's clear to me  
Things change  
Our future lies here and now  
We made it through somehow_

It took every ounce of self-control Jack owned not to grab Lamont and throw him against the wall the moment he was led through the door. The guard escorting Lamont eyed Jack warily as he motioned for the handcuffed man to sit down at the table across from him. Jack knew he was lucky to be able to see Lamont at all, since he was not a working agent on this case. In this instance, it paid to have connections.

"Nice of you to drop by. I'm surprised I haven't seen you sooner. How's our girl adjusting to life outside?" the dark-haired man asked with exaggerated concern.

Jack wanted to reach across the table and wipe the grin off his face, but he clenched his fists instead, determined not to take the bait. "Sue's fine. No thanks to you," he answered curtly.

"I didn't hurt her. I didn't harm a hair on her head. She's got such pretty hair." Lamont watched Jack carefully and looked a little disappointed not to get the reaction he was hoping for.

Jack held his ground, knowing that if he lost control now he wouldn't get any of the answers he sought. There was no way he'd be allowed back in if he blew it this time. "Why her? Why did you feel the need to involve someone who is completely innocent in all of this?" Jack demanded.

"I lost my family because of you. My baby will never know her daddy. I wanted to give you a taste of how I felt." Lamont's eyes flashed angrily, and Jack could see he was still the same loose cannon he'd been before.

"I was just doing my job," Jack retorted. "You did it to yourself."

"You destroyed me! I lost everything! I wanted to do the same to you, starting with her," Lamont yelled, his face contorted in fury.

"Sue and I work together; we're just friends." Jack sputtered. "You were just looking for an excuse to victimize someone, because you're angry at how you've screwed up your own life. Just admit it!"

"Just friends...right," Lamont said, calm once again. "You keep telling yourself that. And for the record, I didn't do a thing to her. Don't think the thought didn't cross my mind though, she's quite a woman."

Suddenly the thought of this tall, heavy-set man violating Sue the way she'd described was too much for Jack, and he lunged at Lamont, grabbing him around the throat. Lamont eyes opened wide as he gasped, fighting for breath. Immediately the guard reacted, grabbing hold of Jack's arms and forcing him to let go. Jack backed off, breathing heavily, while Lamont coughed and rubbed his neck, an expression of satisfaction on his face.

"Out," the guard told Jack, pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry; it won't happen again. I just need to ask a few more questions," Jack said, pleading with his eyes. The guard nodded, but Jack knew he wouldn't get any more chances.

"Look, I already told your buddies everything that happened. Besides, I'm sure you must have better things to do right now." Lamont smiled suggestively.

"I want to know why you stopped," Jack asked suddenly.

"Stopped? What are you talking about?" Lamont retorted.

"Sue told me what happened; she thought you were going to rape her, but you stopped. Were you just dragging things out, or were you really going to leave her alone?"

Lamont's face grew serious as he listened to Jack. "Believe me, when I first saw her close up, my first thought was that using her to get to you was going to be one hell of a good time. She's a lot like Lia, though. That's the other thing I thought. She really reminded me of her," Lamont said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Your ex-wife," Jack said. 

"Yeah. She's the reason I stopped. I've never hurt a woman before, and when she started to cry all I could think about was the guy I used to be when I was with Lia. He would never have forced himself on a woman," Lamont said, a look of disgust on his face. "I knew that if I hurt her to get to you, that guy would be gone forever." It surprised Jack to see such humanity in this man. He'd been thinking of him as no less than a monster the past few days.

Now, looking at the mess he'd made of his life, Jack almost felt sorry for the guy.

"It's a good thing he isn't gone, because if he were you'd be going away for a lot longer than you already are. Hopefully you can find him while you're in jail, instead of focusing on revenge. Then maybe when you get out next time you can get your life back," Jack told him. He got up from the table, leaving behind a surprised looking Lamont. He had to admit he'd even surprised himself by keeping it together as well as he had.

He knew that giving Lamont a black eye or a bloody nose would have felt great at the time, but it wouldn't have helped him put this incident to rest. As Jack walked down the hallway, he pictured the disapproving expression Sue would have if he were to tell her about this little visit. An eruption of violence, albeit a small one, resulting from Jack's attempt to defend her honor wouldn't make Sue feel any better about the situation. He wouldn't bring it up unless she did. From now on the focus was going to be on moving forward, not looking back.

Suddenly Jack couldn't wait to see her again. Tomorrow seemed so far away...

_Saturday_

Sue opened the door of her apartment, and Jack found himself momentarily speechless as he took in the sight of her. He presented her with the fresh flowers he'd picked up on the way, and she smiled brightly, thanking him as she inhaled their scene.

She was wearing a beige skirt that fell to just below the knee and a light blue blouse. Her hair was loose and flowing, just the way he liked it. More than anything though, it had been the look in her eyes and the smile on her lips that had affected him from the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

You look lovely, Jack signed to her.

Thank you, she signed back, her cheeks flushing slightly under his gaze.

Lucy entered the room with Levi on his leash. "Hey Jack. Nice flowers!" she said, smiling approvingly at the bouquet in Sue's arms.

"Hi Luce. Where are you guys off to?" Jack asked her.

"I'm going to take Levi for a run in the dog-park," Lucy replied. "Something to distract him from the fact that he doesn't get to go with Sue."

"So I get you all to myself; how lucky am I?" Jack said, smiling at Sue. She smiled back at him, looking a little embarrassed.

"You two have a great lunch. See you later." Lucy and Levi left, and things grew quiet again for a moment as they stood there looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I'm just going to go and put these in some water, and then we can leave, okay?" Sue said. Jack nodded and watched her walk away, wondering why he suddenly felt so nervous. Then he realized that even though they'd been out together many times before, this was the first time it had actually felt like they were going on a date.

During lunch they chatted amiably of many things, except the subject Jack was sure rested heavily on both their minds. It was strange, even now that it was out in the open he still felt awkward bringing up their feelings for each other.

After they'd finished their meals, they each ordered a piece of cheesecake for dessert, and Sue excused herself to go to the restroom. As she walked away Jack thought about how happy he felt right now just being with her, even though he was feeling a bit overwhelmed, given the roller coaster of emotions he'd been experiencing the past few days. He'd finally stopped looking for an opportunity to bring up the subject as they ate, and instead he focused on simply enjoying her company. The moment would come when it was meant to happen.

Eating a meal with Sue was always a good opportunity to practice signing, too, and as she had jokingly pointed out once, they could speak with their mouths full. It was just another part of their relationship that he'd missed while she was gone. He was learning new signs all the time, and she was always so patient and encouraging. The best part of learning ASL for him was that he was getting to share in a part of Sue's world that he used to know nothing about.

"What are you thinking about?" Sue's voice brought him out of his reverie, and Jack realized he'd been so busy been staring off into space that he hadn't noticed her return to the table.

"I was just thinking about how grateful I am for all I've learned from you," Jack answered honestly.

Sue smiled at that comment. "Well, I'm glad you're willing to learn. Not everyone is, you know."

Jack knew that was true, he'd witnessed first-hand how some people hadn't even wanted Sue in their unit, much less had any desire to learn from her. Things had definitely improved, but Jack was sure that Sue probably still met with resistance at times.

"I wish everyone was as open-minded as you are, Jack," Sue said quietly, an almost sad expression on her face.

"People who aren't don't know what they're missing," he replied with a smile, reaching over to cover her hands with his. She looked into his eyes, her expression softening into a smile. Jack's heart skipped a beat as he looked back at her, feeling overwhelmed by the power of his feelings for her. The moment was interrupted by the arrival of their dessert. With regret he tore his eyes away from hers as they both thanked the waitress. Jack gave her hands a squeeze before letting go, and both of them started eating their cheesecake.

He caught Sue watching him with an amused expression and realized that he was nearly done while she had barely made a dent in hers. "What? Do you need some help?" he joked, motioning his fork toward her cheesecake.

"No, thanks. I like to savor my desserts, not inhale them," Sue answered cheekily, pulling the plate closer. Jack laughed at her and finished his piece in two bites. Then he eyed her slice, giving her his best puppy-dog face. "Don't even think about it," she warned him. "Just because that works for Levi sometimes doesn't mean it's going to work for you."

"Alright, I won't try to steal your dessert. Unless you can't finish it and then I'll happily take it off your hands," Jack said with a wink. Sue shook her head at him and took another bite. "So, have you spoken to your parents since yesterday morning?" he asked.

Yes, last night, Sue signed.

"I expected they'd be on their way here since I know your mother wanted to see you with her own two eyes to make sure you were really okay," Jack said.

Sue smiled. "My Mom was ready to catch the first plane here, but I talked her out of it. I would love to see my parents, but now isn't the time. I don't want to dwell on what happened. I just want to put it behind me," she said.

"I've never been in a situation like what happened to you, but I can imagine that getting over it is easier said than done," Jack told her.

"Part of me just wants to forget it ever happened, but I know I need to deal with it. I've been having trouble sleeping. I wake up scared, thinking for a moment that I'm back in that room again. I'm going to see one of the therapists at work on Monday," Sue admitted.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to go once or twice," Jack agreed.

I agree, Sue signed as she finished her dessert.

"So do you have any plans for this afternoon?" Jack asked hopefully.

"None so far," Sue answered.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's a great day out there," he commented.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Good." Jack smiled at her. He hadn't been ready for their afternoon together to end yet, and he was glad she felt the same way.

They walked in silence for a while, just taking in their surroundings. Jack had so many things he wanted to say to her that he didn't know where to start. He was content for the moment just to walk with her and watch all of the other people out enjoying the day too.

"Thanks for lunch," Sue said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome. It was nice to have lunch with you and not have to worry about getting back to the office for once," Jack replied.

"We should do this more often," Sue said softly.

"Yes; we should," Jack agreed. "Hey, that's a nice park, do you want to wander through?"

"Sure," she replied.

They started walking through the park, and Jack glanced at her, noticing she appeared slightly anxious. "Everything all right?" he asked her, touching her hand.

"I saw David last night," Sue blurted out suddenly, gripping his hand in hers.

"Oh. How did it go?" The pained expression on her face told him that David probably wasn't a happy guy right now.

"We broke up," she replied.

Jack felt a wave of guilt as he realized how good it felt to hear her say those words. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that to happen so soon." They'd reached an area of the park that was more secluded, and Jack gently pulled her over to sit down on a bench.

"I didn't exactly plan for it to happen." Sue admitted, looking down at her hands. "He came over last night and we got to talking about the way we'd both been feeling while I was gone. Where we wanted to go from here."

"So I take it you weren't in agreement over where things should go?" Jack asked carefully.

"No," she replied. "He told me that he was ready to make a commitment. I had to admit that I wasn't there yet and didn't know if I ever would be. I knew it wouldn't be fair for me to hold onto David knowing that my feelings for him will never be as strong as my feelings for you."

"What did you tell him?" Jack asked, feeling his heart pounding away in his chest as he heard her last few words.

"I told him that I had realized I needed to go in a different direction right now and focus on other things in my life," Sue replied, her luminous eyes meeting his. "I never wanted to hurt him but, as nice as he is, I just couldn't see things with us going beyond casual dating. And as much as I tried to push aside my feelings for you, they kept rising to the surface."

"It's been the same for me," Jack admitted. "It doesn't seem to matter who I date, my thoughts always return to you. No matter how wonderful that woman might be---she can't compare to you."

Sue gave him an embarrassed smile at the compliment. "You know, you're pretty wonderful yourself. From the first day that we met you've treated me as an equal. Many people find out I'm deaf and then change the way they act around me or treat me like I'm an idiot," she said with a frown. "Not you, though. You offered me your friendship with no strings, and that means so much to me."

Now it was Jack's turn to feel slightly embarrassed. "I didn't do anything that most people wouldn't do," he insisted modestly.

"There were others who reached out, too but not many," Sue said, shaking her head. "When people aren't used to having someone different around they often go out of their way to avoid that person. People don't want to feel uncomfortable." Jack may not have been guilty of it in this situation, but he felt ashamed just the same. Certainly there had been times in his life when he had been one of those people. "It isn't just them, either; I've had to step outside of my comfort zone, too. I'm glad I did it, though, because I've met lots of great people. I've got a great job and wonderful friends. I'm happy right now in my life, although maybe a little confused at the moment, trying to figure out what I want." 

"What do you want right now?" Jack asked her hesitantly.

"I don't quite know that yet. I know that I'm not ready to commit to a serious relationship, though." Jack couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes. While he hadn't expected them to pledge their undying love for each other, he didn't like the direction Sue seemed to be headed.

Sue smiled and reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "I just mean that right now I need to focus on myself and my work...." Jack nodded, trying and failing to put a smile on his face. "At the same time, I would like us to get to know each other even better," she added, still smiling at him.

"I'd like that, too," Jack replied softly, feeling relieved.

"I just don't want to do anything that might ruin what we have now. Another reason my relationship with David didn't work out is that I don't feel like I can fully devote myself to another person right now. It may sound selfish but it's how I feel," Sue said with uncertainty.

"You're one of the most unselfish people I know, Sue. I understand, and I'm not going to ask you for anything more than what you're willing to give. All I know that I'm happiest when I'm with you and that says a lot," he told her.

"It does," Sue agreed. "You make me happy, too. I just wish things didn't have to be so complicated," she said with a sigh.

"No one ever said love isn't complicated," Jack pointed out. Sue raised her eyebrows at him, and he realized what he'd just said. 

"That's true," she agreed with a wide smile. "Although we do have a bit more to overcome than your average couple."

"I like hearing the words 'we' and 'couple' in the same sentence," Jack said softly, reaching over to caress her cheek. Sue closed her eyes for a moment, sliding her body closer toward him. His hand moved to the back of her head, his fingers running slowly through her long hair. She opened her eyes again, a soft smile on her lips. He saw so many emotions--desire mixed with fear and a lot of caring.

The look in her eyes and the proximity of her body to his made his next decision an easy one. Throwing caution to the wind Jack leaned toward her, connecting his lips with hers. Sue's hands found their way into his hair as his traveled down her back, pulling her even closer. He'd thought before of what it might be like to kiss her, but he'd never thought it would feel quite like this. It was almost electric, the feelings surging through his body.

It was Sue who finally broke their connection then leaned in for another quick kiss before she pulled away from him. "You weren't kidding," she said breathlessly, a smile on her face.

"Kidding about what?" He was genuinely baffled, still reeling from the kiss, and not having a clue as to what she might be talking about.

"Remember when you told me that if you'd have kissed me on the first date that I would have fallen for you on the first date?" she asked him, a soft smile on her lips.

"I do." Jack put his arm around her, leaning back against the bench, her head against his shoulder. He remembered that conversation well. He'd been flirting with her, trying to get a reaction but she'd managed to let that insinuation slide by without commenting on it.

"Well, you weren't kidding." Sue said with a chuckle. "Then again, I think I fell for you a long time ago. But there was always something or someone getting in the way."

"Now there's no one in the way," Jack pointed out.

"But there is something. What about work?" she asked.

Jack nodded. The no dating within units policy was definitely a hurdle he wished they didn't have to deal with. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I've always had to try and keep my emotions in check when it comes to you, especially when we're working together. That's nothing new," Jack admitted.

"I guess if our feelings do start to interfere then I'll have to get a transfer," she said quietly.

"It's a good possibility, but the fact that you're not actually an agent may give us a little room to move, too." It was a slim possibility, but Jack felt that they had time to figure out something, especially if they didn't rush into anything.

"Maybe," Sue said, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"For now I agree that we should take things slow. At least we're being honest about our feelings, and now we're free to...explore them." He grinned at her, and she smiled back at him. Suddenly she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the last. It was slower and sweeter and held the promise of something more. Jack didn't know exactly what that was but knew that he couldn't wait to find out.

**THE END**


End file.
